Hot Cake Mania - Part 1
by Mizutina
Summary: A new school and a new year but little did they know, a lot was meant to happen that year. Let's see if they can make it out alive. Based on Persona 3/A bit AU or maybe a lot. Reviews are appreciated. FYI: Was written over 3 years ago, so it's very flawed...


_Name:_ Kaito Akechi

_Age:_ 16

_Personality:_ quiet, smart, loyal, protective and very creative.

_Other:_ She plays Video Games over studying, she reads, makes clothes and tends to make paper cranes. Her weapon is a large scythe but when travelling alone, she wields a small high frequency blade and when it comes to her Persona, which is her pet Fenrir, she uses cards to maximise Fenrir's abilities and forms. S. Links also turn into cards that she uses on Fenrir. Also she loves listening to music and tends to skip maths classes.

_Looks:_ long black hair, ice blue eyes, very slender and pale, she is very short (5'2").

**Part 1: Meeting the Boxing Champ**

The faint beat of the music chugged out of my headphones as I sat in the train, wondering about the transfer to Gekkoukan High School and trying to afford going there. I look out the window as the sun sets, my twin sat beside me in a bored stupor.

"Are we there yet?" He asks as he slides his portable game console back into the bag of stuff to entertain us on the trip there.

"Nearly" I reply as I pull out a map of Iwatodai and look at the route to one of the old dorms that very few people actually stay at.

"I heard it's so old that it's about to collapse" Saito muses as I shrug.

"Better than coming here on a train at 4 in the morning" I say as the train pulls up to the station. I reach down and slip my messenger bag on my shoulder, while Saito did the same. I step out of the train and left the station as Saito closely follow as we look for the dorm. Eventually we find it and sigh. It was truly horrible looking. A man comes out and greets us.

"Hi, I'm Ikutsuki Shuji, Chief Director and these will be your new residence" He motions at the building while speaking "The outside may look bad but the whole inside is beauty. As they say, beauty is always on the inside" he adds with a laugh as he motions for us to enter.

"School tomorrow and I really hope you will enjoy your stay and also, your pets have arrived" he says as he departs towards another dorm. We walk and was greeted by a black dog and a white dog both looking like they belong to the wolf family rather than dogs. I walk upstairs towards the rooms. I look in each room till I realise that my room was the last one on the 2nd floor while Saito seems to be on the third floor. I left my room without unpacking and grabbing Fenrir's leash and slipping a small sword under my coat.

"I'm taking Fenrir for a walk" I mention to Saito who is petting Scry, his white dog, while I leash up the black one and step outside the dorm. Saito suddenly opens the door and smirks.

"Now Kaito, don't wonder into the missing hour unarmed" He mocks as I look at him over my shoulder.

"I'm not and if anything, I will get Fenrir's help" I say as I walk down the street to investigate the new area.

Everything sort of went quiet and dark when I was slowly returning home. I look to the moon, watching it distort as the missing hour took over.

"We should return master" Fenrir murmurs as the missing hour gives him his full guardian abilities.

"We should" I agree as my free hand sat on the hilt of my blade. I kept walking till I heard someone call out. I turn and see a girl with wine red hair closely followed by a man with silver hair. I let my hand fall as Fenrir stray closer to me. I pull my hoody down and let my long black hair fall from it's confines. "Who are you?" I call out as they both slowly walk towards me.

"We are not your enemies" The female responds as they walk closer. In a flash I pulled out the blade, it hummed to life as the power flowed through it as it emits a dark purple glow. They stop as I held the blade, until I let it fly and pierce the creature behind them. I unleash Fenrir and activate a single card. I look to the sky and felt the flow of power, I let out a breath and eyed the enemy as the pair moved away and regroup with another two who appeared. I look away from them and see Fenrir drop his head. The signal.

"Black Egoist, I summon thee" I call out as the card disappear into a black cloud and wrap around Fenrir and changed his form into a Humanoid wolf covered in a black cloak and twin sabres. "Show no mercy!" I add as he nods and slices into the opponents. I felt a breathe on my neck, when I turn to attack someone had already moved to my side and knocked it back. I turn and looked at the silver haired man.

"Nearly got you" He says as I stare at him. I was at a lose at why he helped me but I pulled another card loose and it returned to it's giant scythe. "Nice weapon for someone so small" he comments as I flick it around and took off the next creatures head.

"Size does not matter when it comes to skill and I trained to wield to the best of my ability" I comment as we both fought off the creatures. After a few minutes the enemies cease their attack. I leaned on my scythe as Fenrir walk next to me and slip me the card and return to his normal form, after a few minutes the scythe returned back to normal. Silver hair sat next to me as we stare at his friends.

"I'm Akihiko Sanada, we are not your enemies, like Mitsuru said" He says as Fenrir drops my blade next to me, I pick it up and slid it back into it's sheath.

"I know, I'm Kaito Akechi, I just sort of transferred here and live in the dorm over there" I say as I nod towards the dead looking dorm as my brother talked to the group. "Why did you help me?" I ask as Akihiko look at me.

"I wanted to make sure you didn't get killed" He says as I nod and watch the group as we both sat in silence.


End file.
